Uno se enamora y ya, no hay que explicar
by UnaMasEnElMundo
Summary: Cuando te enamoras, es muy difícil sacarte a esa persona de la cabeza. Narrado el principio en POV Steven. Nuestro héroe se está sintiendo atraído por una chica que acaba de conocer, ¿Qué le esperará? PASEN Y AVERIGÜEN... y también comenten plox, es gratis xD
1. Inicio de todo

**¡HOLA! Ha pasado tiempo, y sé que no he actualizado mi historia amor imposible, pero tengo la cabeza en esta historia, no se preocupen, solo se termina esta y ya continuo la otra. Sigo explicando abajo ADIOS, DISFRUTA LA LECTURA (Steven x OC).**

 **POV Steven:**

Era una respiración profunda la que escuchaba, estaba aterrado, no sabía qué hacer. Mi cuerpo no respondía, trataba de correr, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía a la criatura más grande del mundo enfrente de mí, bueno, así la miraba con el miedo. Era una joven de cabello negro, ojos azules, con un vestido blanco todo sucio, roto y mojado, mojado por las lágrimas que derramaba. Traté de moverme de nuevo FUE EN VANO, NO PODÍA MOVERME. La "hermosa" criatura gritó mi nombre en un chillido muy agudo, haciéndome correr y ella corriendo tras de mí.

AHORA SI RESPONDEN -grité con miedo y un poco de enojo hacia mis extremidades-.

STEVEN -volvió a gritar la chica del mismo modo que antes-.

ALÉJATE DE MÍ -volví a gritar con miedo-.

AYUDAME -gritó la misteriosa chica-.

¿Ayudarte? -dije deteniéndome-.

Por favor -dijo la chica llorando detrás de mí- necesito escapar de la policía.

¿Qué hiciste? -respondí volteándome a ella-.

MATÉ A MI PADRE PORQUE EL MATÓ A MI MADRE -lloró la joven dejándose caer al suelo-.

¿QUÉ? -dije haciéndome hacia atrás-.

 **Fin del POV Steven**

No retrocedas, no soy peligrosa -dijo extendiendo su mano-.

Ah -tomó la mano de la chica, un poco dudoso-.

¿Lo ves? -dijo dulcemente la chica cerrando los ojos y sonriendo-.

Oye, ¿Tu padre mató a tu madre? ¿Tú viste? -preguntó Steven-.

 **POV ¿?:**

Cuando el chico me hizo esa pregunta, me entristecí, y solté su mano, abriendo mis ojos.

Los descubrí ayer. Me enojé con él, se quiso acercar a mí, pero tomé un cuchillo de la cocina, e hice un movimiento en falso y se enterró en su pecho, cayó al suelo, sus ojos en blanco y la sangre. Comencé a llorar y por eso corrí -dije llorando-.

 **Fon del POV ¿?**

 **POV Steven:**

Al ver lo triste que ella estaba, traté de cambiar de tema.

¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté inocentemente-.

Catherine Jobs -me dijo la chica dejando de llorar- ¿Y tú?

Steven, Steven Universe -dije amablemente- un placer conocerte.

El placer es mío -dijo la chica sonrojándose-.

¿Y dónde estamos? -pregunté confundido-.

Estamos en el bosque, llegaste desde el cielo -dijo señalando al cielo- desde ahí viniste-.

¿Y cómo supiste mi nombre? -pregunté extrañado-.

Escuche las voces de 3 mujeres gritando Steven, supuse que ese era tu nombre -dijo la chica sonriendo- una de ellas dijo que estaban en problemas con Greg.

Si, Greg es mi papá -dije avergonzado-.

La chica rio por debajo, causando que me sonrojara.

Será mejor que me vaya -dije- ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

Claro -dijo feliz- vamos -dije tomando su mano y corriendo-.

 **Fin del POV Steven**

CHICAS -gritó el Crystal Gem- REGRESÉ

STEVEN -gritaron las 3 corriendo a él-.

NO NOS ESPANTES OTRA VEZ, AMIGUITO -dijo Amatista llorando-.

Nos hacías mucha falta -dijo Garnet feliz-.

NO TE VUEVAS A PERDER -dijo Perla llorando, pero detectó algo en la chica que Steven traía- Steven, ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó un poco "celosa"-.

 **POV Perla:**

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esa niña, ese rostro ya lo había visto antes, pero no sé dónde (N/A: Olvidé mencionar que ella es muy hermosa)

 **Fin del POV Perla**

 **Bueno, mis amigos, aquí concluye el capítulo de mi nueva historia "Uno se enamora y ya, no hay que explicar" (Lo sé, es largo XD) HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**


	2. Te voy a ayudar

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 2, a petición de Guest, acabo de actualizar tan rápido acabo de leer su comentario. Disfruta Guest, para ti y para todos los demás.**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

AYUDAME -gritó la misteriosa chica-.

¿Ayudarte? -dije deteniéndome-.

Por favor -dijo la chica llorando detrás de mí- necesito escapar de la policía.

¿Qué hiciste? -respondí volteándome a ella-.

MATÉ A MI PADRE PORQUE EL MATÓ A MI MADRE -lloró la joven dejándose caer al suelo-.

¿QUÉ? -dije haciéndome hacia atrás-.

¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté inocentemente-.

Catherine Jobs -me dijo la chica dejando de llorar- ¿Y tú?

Steven, Steven Universe -dije amablemente- un placer conocerte.

El placer es mío -dijo la chica sonrojándose-.

STEVEN -gritaron las 3 corriendo a él-.

NO NOS ESPANTES OTRA VEZ, AMIGUITO -dijo Amatista llorando-.

Nos hacías mucha falta -dijo Garnet feliz-.

NO TE VUEVAS A PERDER -dijo Perla llorando, pero detectó algo en la chica que Steven traía- Steven, ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó un poco "celosa"-.

POV Perla:

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esa niña, ese rostro ya lo había visto antes, pero no sé dónde.

 **Fin del POV Perla**

 _ **Ahora:**_

Ella es Catherine Jobs, la encontré cuando me perdí -dijo Steven-.

Mucho gusto -dijo Catherine saludando con la mano amigablemente-.

Bueno, chicas, dejemos a Steven y a su invitada a solas -dijo Garnet llevándose a Perla y Amatista-.

¿Y qué te sirvo? -preguntó Steven-.

Así estoy bien -dijo Catherine- ¿Seguro que ellas me ayudarán? Parece ser que no les caigo bien, más a la delgada.

Ella es Perla, la morada es Amatista, y la más grande es Garnet -dijo Steven mostrando una foto en su celular-.

Ohh -dijo la chica observando el aparato-.

Bueno, pediré a Perla que te haga ropa nueva, tu vestido está muy maltratado -dijo Steven tocando la puerta del templo-.

La puerta se abrió y Steven entró.

A la mañana siguiente:

AQUÍ ESTÁ TU ROPA -dijo Steven dándole a Catherine un vestido azul turquesa, y unos zapatos de piso blancos-.

Muchas gracias, Steven -dijo Catherine abrazándolo-.

POV Steven:

Cuando Catherine me abrazó, se sintió muy fría, como si nunca saliera al sol.

Fin del POV Steven

HOLA CHIQUILLOS, la historia está muy corta, comenten que quieren que pase después, tendrán esta oportunidad de opinar que quieren que pase después. Y bueno, con esta me despido, no sin antes mandarle un saludo al Vaquero Osorio y a Guest porqué les gustó este Fanfic.

CUIDENSE, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO Se despide UnaMasEnElMundo.


	3. Vamos de paseo, yo invito

**3er. Capítulo de esta historia, ¿Quieren opinar de que va a pasar? En los comentarios lo ponen. Nos leemos abajo**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

Ella es Catherine Jobs, la encontré cuando me perdí -dijo Steven-.

Mucho gusto -dijo Catherine saludando con la mano amigablemente-.

Bueno, chicas, dejemos a Steven y a su invitada a solas -dijo Garnet llevándose a Perla y Amatista-.

-¿Seguro que ellas me ayudarán? Parece ser que no les caigo bien, más a la delgada.

Ella es Perla, la morada es Amatista, y la más grande es Garnet -dijo Steven mostrando una foto en su celular-.

Ohh -dijo la chica observando el aparato-.

AQUÍ ESTÁ TU ROPA -dijo Steven dándole a Catherine un vestido azul turquesa, y unos zapatos de piso blancos-.

Muchas gracias, Steven -dijo Catherine abrazándolo-.

 **POV Steven:**

Cuando Catherine me abrazó, se sintió muy fría, como si nunca saliera al sol.

 **Fin del POV Steven**

 _ **Ahora...**_

Catherine se fue a poner la ropa al baño, pero estaba cerrado.

¿Steven? -preguntó la chica- el baño está cerrado.

PERIDOT -gritó el muchacho desde la cocina-.

La puerta se abrió y Catherine entró.

Hola, niña -dijo Peridot amenazando a la chica con el destapa caños, mientras la observaba-.

Hola, ahh -fue interrumpida por la enana-.

Peridot, ¿Y tú eres? -preguntó la enana-.

Catherine J-Jobs -dijo Catherine nerviosa-.

Te me haces conocida, pero no sé de donde -dijo Peridot observando a la chica cambiarse- ¿Y eso en tu espalda? -dijo señalando una piedra preciosa-.

N-NO ES NADA, QUITATE -dijo empujando a Peridot y poniéndose su ropa muy rápido, con los zapatos en la mano- YA ME VOY -dijo corriendo fuera del baño-.

 **POV Peridot:**

Esa niña es rara, pero la he visto antes, no recuerdo donde. Era más alta y era elegante… nah, investigo luego.

 **Fin del POV Peridot**

Tu amiga me dio miedo -dijo Catherine yendo a la cocina-.

No te preocupes, así es… -dijo para luego sonrojarse al ver a Catherine- ella.

Está bien, confío en ti -dijo la chica feliz-.

¿Quieres caminar un rato por la ciudad? -propuso Steven abriendo la puerta de la casa-.

Claro -dijo la chica caminando a la puerta-.

CHICAS, VOY A SALIR -dijo Steven saliendo-.

DIVIERTETE, CAMPEÓN -le gritó Garnet-.

¡Y SE ACABÓ! Los dejé en suspenso muajajajajajajajajajajajaja, nos leemos después.


	4. ¿Connie?

**4to. Capítulo, nunca había llegado tan lejos, olvidé mencionar que Steven tiene 17 y Catherine 16, mi culpa, mi culpa, espero que lo disfruten… NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

Hola, niña -dijo Peridot amenazando a la chica con el destapa caños, mientras la observaba-.

Hola, ahh -fue interrumpida por la enana-.

Peridot, ¿Y tú eres? -preguntó la enana-.

Catherine J-Jobs -dijo Catherine nerviosa-.

Te me haces conocida, pero no sé de donde -dijo Peridot observando a la chica cambiarse- ¿Y eso en tu espalda? -dijo señalando una piedra preciosa-.

N-NO ES NADA, QUITATE -dijo empujando a Peridot y poniéndose su ropa muy rápido, con los zapatos en la mano- YA ME VOY -dijo corriendo fuera del baño-.

 **POV Peridot:**

Esa niña es rara, pero la he visto antes, no recuerdo donde. Era más alta y era elegante… nah, investigo luego.

 **Fin del POV Peridot**

¿Quieres caminar un rato por la ciudad? -propuso Steven abriendo la puerta de la casa-.

Claro -dijo la chica caminando a la puerta-.

CHICAS, VOY A SALIR -dijo Steven saliendo-.

DIVIERTETE, CAMPEÓN -le gritó Garnet-.

 _ **Ahora:**_

Capítulo 4: ¿Connie?

Esto es tranquilo -dijo Catherine caminando junto a Steven-.

¿Subimos a un juego? -dijo Steven proponiendo eso a Catherine-.

N-no, ya estamos muy grandes -dijo Catherine-.

Pero si eres una niña -dijo Steven revolviendo el pelo de la chica-.

Alto -dijo riendo y luego se calmó- ni siquiera sabes cuantos años tengo.

Estás muy chaparra, me llegas a los hombros, debes tener unos 14 años -dijo Steven midiendo a la chica-.

Pero si tengo 16 -dijo Catherine un poco triste- ¿Y tú?

17 -dijo Steven-.

Eres más grande que yo, por un año -dijo Catherine a punto de abrazarlo, pero alguien la interrumpió-.

¿Steven? -le preguntó una chica con una voz la cual era inconfundible-.

¿Connie? -dijo Steven incómodo-.

STEVEN -dijo Connie corriendo a él, pero él la esquivó-.

Creí que te habías ido -le dijo Steven volviendo con Catherine-.

Regresé -dijo acercándose a Steven-.

A-aléjate de mí -dijo Steven volviéndola a esquivar- tú me heriste, no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Lo siento, por eso regresé -dijo caminado hacia Steven, muy coqueta- para otra oportunidad -dijo queriéndolo besar, pero Steven envolvió a él y a Catherine en una burbuja- ¿Qué? ¿Andas con ella?

N-no -Steven se sonrojó-.

No te pongas celosa, él es mi amigo -dijo Catherine-.

En el fondo, eso me dolió -pensó Steven-.

DEJANOS EN PAZ -dijo Catherine con los ojos blancos y un aura plateada rodeándola, haciendo que Connie se elevara y cayera al suelo-.

¿Catherine? -dijo Steven con miedo-.

Catherine respiró hondo y sus ojos se volvieron normales y el aura desapareció.

Mande -dijo Catherine-.

Nada -dijo Steven-.

ABRE LA MALDITA BURBUJA -dijo Connie pegándole a la burbuja-.

Steven abrió la burbuja.

No creas que me has ganado -dijo amenazando a Catherine- atacaré cuando menos lo esperas -empezó a susurrar- y te quitaré a Steven -Connie salió corriendo-.

 **Y CONTINUARÁ, LOS DEJO OTRA VEZ, nos leemos pronto**

 **BY:UnaMásEnElMundo**


	5. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

**¡HOLA! EL 5to. CAPÍTULO DE UNO SE ENAMORA Y YA, NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR.**

 **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :D**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

¿Steven? -le preguntó una chica con una voz la cual era inconfundible-.

¿Connie? -dijo Steven incómodo-.

STEVEN -dijo Connie corriendo a él, pero él la esquivó-.

Creí que te habías ido -le dijo Steven volviendo con Catherine-.

Regresé -dijo acercándose a Steven-.

A-aléjate de mí -dijo Steven volviéndola a esquivar- tú me heriste, no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

DEJANOS EN PAZ -dijo Catherine con los ojos blancos y un aura plateada rodeándola, haciendo que Connie se elevara y cayera al suelo-.

¿Catherine? -dijo Steven con miedo-.

Catherine respiró hondo y sus ojos se volvieron normales y el aura desapareció.

Mande -dijo Catherine-.

Nada -dijo Steven-.

ABRE LA MALDITA BURBUJA -dijo Connie pegándole a la burbuja-.

Steven abrió la burbuja.

No creas que me has ganado -dijo amenazando a Catherine- atacaré cuando menos lo esperas -empezó a susurrar- y te quitaré a Steven -Connie salió corriendo-.

 **Ahora:**

¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó Steven curioso y preocupado-.

N-no, nada importante -dijo con la mirada caída-.

Está bien, mejor… ¿Vamos a la playa? -preguntó Steven un poco sonrojado-.

Claro -dijo Catherine subiendo la mirada, un poco feliz-.

Ambos caminaron hasta la playa, era de noche, así que la playa estaba muy tranquila, más de lo normal.

Es muy relajante -dijo Catherine sentada junto a Steven-.

Y un poco romántico -susurró Steven, pero Catherine lo escuchó-.

¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Catherine confundida-.

NADA -dijo sonrojado-.

Está bien -dijo Catherine viendo el mar-.

Así estuvieron hasta la noche, eran las 9:40 PM. Catherine se estaba quedando dormida.

Entonces la chica se recostó en Steven, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

¿Catherine? -preguntó Steven sonrojado-.

Mande -preguntó adormilada-.

¿Vamos a la casa? -preguntó levantándola-.

Si -dijo Catherine levantándose sola-.

Bueno -Steven se levantó, pero algo lo sorprendió, fueron los labios de Catherine sobre los suyos-.

Así estuvieron, hasta que ALGUIEN llamado oxígeno intervino, ambos cayeron a la arena, respirando agitadamente, Catherine se recargó en el pecho de Steven, y ambos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente:

Steven y Catherine despertaron, un poco confundidos, luego muy apenados al ver como estaban.

L-lo siento -dijo Catherine sonrojada-.

N-no, no pasa nada -dijo Steven sonrojado- mejor vamos a casa.

-Claro.

Catherine y Steven caminaron hasta la casa, hasta que llegaron, ahí estaba Perla con una cara de pocos amigos.

¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? -preguntó Perla enojada-.

Es que… ESTABAMOS DETENIENDO A UN MONSTRUO -Gritó Steven-.

Está bien -dijo Perla sospechando- iré a ver las gemas -dijo entrando a su habitación-.

Enviaré esta gema falsa que encontré en el muelle -Steven encapsuló la gema falsa y la envió al cuarto de Garnet- listo.

Está bien, iré al baño a lavarme la cara -dijo Catherine tocando la puerta- Peridot, soy yo, Catherine -dijo y la puerta se abrió y ella entró-.

¿Qué pasó anoche? -se preguntó Steven, luego recordó el beso- nos besamos -susurró apenado-.

 **ESTE FUE EL 5to. CAPÍTULO, VA MUY LEJOS.**

 **Gracias por seguirme, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

 **By: UnaMásEnElMundo**


End file.
